


Falling into You

by Aquielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpacas, Destiel feels, Fluff, Game of Thrones reference, M/M, Pumpkins, Schmoop, Slice of Life, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is many things, protective brother, loyal friend, terrifyingly good a pool, quick with a quip, a damn decent shot, disturbingly good-looking and modest as the day is long. One thing he never saw himself as was domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hopelessly fluffy autumnal Destiel schmoop

Dean Winchester is many things, protective brother, loyal friend, terrifyingly good a pool, quick with a quip, a damn decent shot, disturbingly good-looking and modest as the day is long. One thing he never saw himself as was domestic.

He never expected to settle into a quite life, never foresaw slowing down and settling in one place. It surprises him how much he enjoys cooking a meal and sleeping in the same bed every night surrounded by family.

***********************************

Dean watches with amusement as his brother, Kevin and Cas conspire against him. Cas insists that they can't be outvoted if Sam is on their side.

Sam smiles "That's great we should totally do it, we can bribe him with promises of pie."

Hearing the magic word Dean feels the need to interrupt his brother "Pie? Where?"

Cas looks at Dean with a kind of pleading hope that he clearly stands no chance against. "There's a orchard about an hour from here, $20 for ten pounds of apples, they have fifteen different types."

"Just imagine all the pies dude" Kevin adds sagely.

By the time they reach their destination of Lafitte Farms it's raining, this is why we can't have nice things.

They collect their baskets from the barrel-chested attendant with the southern accent and an easy smile.

"Feel free to sample" he says with a wink while handing a map to Cas.

"Thank you, um"

"You can call me Benny" he says with a sly smile.

Sam bounces off like an overgrown puppy after his favorite ball with Cas right behind. They trudge about four miles up and down rows hunting down the Galas and the Fujis to go with Castiel's beloved Granny Smiths.

Kevin points out a slow moving truck after an additional three miles so they take advantage of the hay ride on the return.

Dean knows Cas has eaten five apples by the time they return to the barn with their haul, there are at least two more in his jacket pockets.

The barn has been transformed into a store front selling all sorts of homemade goodies that is rather busy due to the rain. They mill through the preserves and he loses sight of Cas when Sam drags him to the back of the building to drool over venison jerky because hell yes they're buying some.

Before long Sam is in line with organic strawberry preserves, clover honey, the jerky and some pumpkin butter that he is certain Cas will love it.

Kevin joins him with an obscenely red alpaca scarf along with a soft blue one. Dean raises an eyebrow and he replies "What, they're hypoallergenic and Cas has a birthday coming up."

Dean goes looking for the man in question. He rounds the side of the barn to see Cas standing in the rain feeding an alpaca an apple while he pets it's head.

He shakes his head because dammit if that's not the cutest thing he's seen in a long damn time. He thinks he should really get Cas that cat. That's when it hits him like a runaway freight train that he is devastatingly whipped and pretty hopelessly in love.

He is about to make his approach when farmer Benny walks over to Cas and the alpaca. They chat for a few minutes, Cas never stops petting the animal for long, but talks with Benny, face smiling openly, clearly enjoying the conversation.

Dean watches from a distance for a few minutes until farmer southern hospitality is standing a little too close and he feels the overwhelming need to interrupt.

Nobody stands that close to his, whatever Cas is to him, unless they want a punch in the throat.

He slides up to Cas placing a possessive hand on his back.

Cas smiles at him while petting the animal "Hello Dean, you've met Benny, this is Clementine." He nods at the bearded farmer and slides a little closer to Cas.

"She is my darlin'" Benny chuckles.

"Cas we will need to head out soon, Sam and Kev are waiting at the car."

Cas feeds the last apple to Clementine and pats her head. Benny shakes Castiel's hand for longer than Dean would like while saying "Well I hope to see you soon, the pumpkins should be ready in about a month and Clementine will have given birth by then."

Cas turns the puppy eyes that are 100% Sam's fault on him. His resolve to never let Cas anywhere near this farm again crumbles. "Yeah we'll be back."

The beaming grin he receives makes Cas look even more adorable, hair rain drenched and sticking to his neck as Dean moves his hand up Cas' back to steer him towards the Impala.

***********************************

To celebrate the birthday Cas has chosen for himself September 18th, Dean scours the internet for the best red velvet cake recipe he can find determined to make this the best day ever.

He knows the significance of this day, how could he forget. He knows that cooking a cake and showering Cas with attention can never repay everything Cas has given up for him, so he makes blueberry pancakes for breakfast and takes every opportunity to make his best friend smile.

He also buys a shitload of Claritin and a 5 year old giant orange long haired cat. He names her Tangerine after Castiel's favorite Led Zeppelin song and puts a green bow around her neck.

Kevin and Sam keep Cas busy with important birthday rituals like playing Mario Karts while Dean sneaks the cat and litter box into Castiel's room.

At first she has zero interest in staying on the bed but once Dean breaks out the treats she is more than willing to be bribed.

Dean makes his way to Kevin's room and extracts Cas, dragging him down the hall. Once he opens the door Tangerine is curled up on Cas' pillow looking almost as adorable as her new owner.

The birthday boy looks at him with exuberant joy then kisses him. It's only the briefest touch of lips before Cas launches himself across the room to shower affection on his new pet, but Dean feels like something inside him clicks as if a tumbler on a lock has fallen into place.

Dean backs out to check on the cake after a few minutes of kitty attention. He notices that while everyone is praising Tangie like she is the best thing in existence, she struts around, clearly she agrees this is how she should be treated. It figures he would pick a diva cat.

The evening is filled with homemade stroganoff, red wine, presents, cake and more ginger cat hair than Dean thought was possible.

The watery, itchy eyes are worth it when he walks into the library the next morning to find the two of them curled up on the end of the couch, plate of half eaten cake totally devoid of frosting sitting on the table. Castiel is snuggling Tangie in a way that only makes Dean slightly jealous of a fucking quadruped. Yeah he's done for.

***********************************

In a motel in the ass end of Montana after far too many beers Dean confesses to Sam that he misses Cas.

"Why don't you just tell him? I've seen the way you look at each other, just tell him" Sam drunkenly insists while sitting on the bed.

"I can't Sammy, I just....can't" he forces out sadly.

"Is it the dude thing?" He asks as he flops back like he is just exhausted by even the thought.

"Nah" Dean smiles "You know me I'm easy".

"Then what?"

"He deserves better, better than a hole in the ground in Kansas and chasing after werewolves, better than a guy with a G.E.D. and no future." He huffs finally allowing himself to wallow in thoughts that have been crowding his brain since Cas moved in.

"You're stupid" Sam says as he hurls his canoe of a shoe at the wall above Dean's head. "Cas is an adult-ish person" he concedes. "Let him make up his own mind what he wants, he pulled you outta Hell, you owe him that much."

Dean stares at his brother with something akin to revelation "Well shit" he says "I guess you got me there."

***********************************

The first time Cas catches a cold he doesn't say anything, Dean doesn't really notice until the tissues start to pile up because Cas is kind of a slob.

Both he and Sam are far too precious about the whole situation making all kinds of jokes at his expense about how delicate he is eventually causing Cas to explode in a temper tantrum. "I may be newly human but I am not an infant! It's just a cold"

Dean nods his head says some soothing words and backs the fuck out of the room pushing Sam with him. Cas then proceeds to spend the next two grumpy, snot filled days huddled in his room with Tangie playing guard.

He coughs and sneezes and watches the first three seasons of Game of Thrones bundled up in the extra soft comforter that Sam bought him for his birthday. Dean brings him homemade soup like a peace offering and cleans up the tissues while he sleeps.

**********************************

The biggest problem with the realization of his attraction to Cas is not the feelings, he knows how to suppress those, it's the staring.

Dean is standing in the door to the kitchen watching Cas hum as he chops up Tangie's food, cat weaving I between his legs.

Sam edges up behind him and points out that he didn't think it was possible for him to eye-fuck Cas anymore than he already did. To which he responds straight faced "It's not eye-fucking without reciprocation, it's eye-groping". Sam explodes in laughter so loud he wakes Kevin from a sound sleep in the library.

**********************************

They head back to the farm the second week of October for pumpkins. Cas has been "researching" Halloween and is fascinated with the entire concept frequently questioning Sam and Kevin on the origin of the customs. Only Dean could fall for such a dork, it's his lot in life to be surrounded by nerds.

Upon their arrival Cas makes a beeline for Benny to inquire about about the alpacas and Dean's body follows against his mind's better judgment. Benny greets them like old friends and takes the over to the barn to meet baby Ichabod. Dean and Benny spend about twenty minutes chatting about the Impala and pumpkins while Castiel is absolutely enchanted by the baby alpaca. Eventually Benny excuses himself to help run the front stand leaving Dean staring again.

Dean kneels down next to Cas and pets Ichabod on the head "You know I'm gonna have to tell Tangie you were cheating on her" he whispers into Cas' ear.

"You wouldn't dare, I'll have to stop you" he says as he turns his head. Dean means to ask how he plans to stop him when Cas presses his lips into Dean's and leans in. The question dies on his lips as a huff of air leaves him, he wraps his hands around Cas and sucks on his bottom lip until he gets the soft whine that makes him moan.

Cas plunges his tongue in and Dean can feel himself push forward as the strength in his knees collapses. All of his weight is now on Cas and isn't that just apropos. His angel takes the burden and molds himself to the front of Dean hands at the small of his back and nape of his neck.

The slow and languid exploration builds as their tongues meet and tangle together. Dean's breath hitches as Cas latches onto his neck and sucks kisses into his throat.

"Cas the last thing I want you to do is stop, but we can't do this here" Dean groans out as a surge sweeps through him, the tightening in his jeans reaching an uncomfortable level quickly.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise that this conversation is not over" Cas whispers and then sucks on the line of his jaw.

"I swear to you we can talk about this all night once we get home" Dean promises while closing his eyes and thinking about alpacas. He wills himself to cool off "Please Cas, I'm begging you."

Castiel kisses him one last time and rocks back looking at him with mischief in his eye "To be continued".

***********************************

Castiel loves to carve pumpkins. He has amazing dexterity with a blade and makes his cuts quickly. He attacks his task with a fervor that would scare civilians. He draws everything out then traces the stencils. He lines the mantle with pumpkins carved with falling leaves, delicately ornamental skulls, intricate haunted houses and a particularly beautiful cat that looks disturbingly like Tangerine.

***********************************

The next day the geek squad takes a trip to the Halloween store at Kevin's insistence. Because there is a costume party/burlesque show in Kansas City that he has been "personally" invited to. By personally Dean assumes that means a pretty girl shoved Shorty a flyer, but hey any socially acceptable excuse to look at half naked chicks is a good excuse. He may be head over heels for a guy but that doesn't make boobs any less awesome.

Cas comes back with a huge bag filled with decorations and a giant costume bag with the words peanut butter and jelly. "Cas you're going as PB&J?"

"No Dean we're going as PB&J, I figured since we are together we needed a couples costume. Sam assured me it was a tradition amongst mated humans."

"Did he now?" Dean asks as he turns to leave the room to kick Sam square in the ass.

"You can be the jelly." Cas quietly offers like an olive branch.

Dean turns and kisses him sweetly and says firmly "I'm the peanut butter babe, I'm gonna go kill Sammy, I'll be right back."

The night of the big event Dean doesn't feel so silly in his costume after all. Kevin is in his Han Solo costume and Sam, in a fit of whimsy, is dressed as Chewbacca.

Turns out Kevin was personally invited by a lovely blonde named Miranda who could do amazing things with a hula hoop. Best Halloween Ever!

***********************************

Castiel's first autumn as a human is filled with memories that Dean will cherish for he rest of his days. Memories that he will bring to mind when his boyfriend is being a grumbly ass. When he bitches that Dean didn't grind the coffee enough or when he steals all of the quilts so he can burrito himself against the winter cold.

Dean and Cas settle into life together softly like the chill that has settled over the entire bunker like a blanket of snow that covers the ground outside of their home.


End file.
